Forum:Micronations
Please read everything in the Forum! Have fun! Here is a forum for serious, unserious, politics, or promotion. Thanks! Read the Rules First off i'd like to thank everyone for joining but first I feel like we need to go over on what a micronation is. These really do exist in real life and if you don't know about them please take time out to go read it over on wikipedia just search "Micronation". Second if you do then let's go along with it. The word micro means small hence "Small" small population, small land area. No population over 55,000. Area should be small. Third and last make shit up! Micronations are funny in the sense. There's this guy who lives on a Oil rig off the coast of scandanavia called "Sealand" true stuff. It's population is one...just him. Be serious but be funny or do whatever. Thnx. - Admin Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes I saw that place on the internet. Once my dad said if I didn't behve he'd send me to sealand for a year. Also there should not really be limits on population. If you see Singapore has about 5 million people. HORTON11 14:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll be flexable on the population, but not area. Micro does mean small so let's keep it that way. Reg's land should be drawn back justtttt aaaaa bitttttt. Population can reach up to 250,000 but that's it. So remember population can be high, but try not to. Area should always be kept small. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Mine is really small in area, but densely populated. HORTON11 14:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I mostly care about size. "Size Matters" =p but it seriously does. Population kinda but keep it real. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Celebrate! We're up to fifty pages congrats guys! Let's inter-communicate and let more people join! I hope all coutnries get together and join! =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's very good news :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Applications "The United Micronations will come to order - Secretary General. Lolz If you are already in the United Micronations it's fine but if your not and would like to join please leave a comment going like this *Your user name *Country with link *Where is it (You should have a map on your page with its location) And unless There is any fractions you should be allowed to join =]. Thnx and you should also fit joining the UM in you nations history, and in addition we should then come to order for the first UM meeting in about a month or two. Each country should bring two to three delegates from the government and oppoisition. Thnx =]. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, we're ready to join :) :*User: Ooswesthoesbes. :*Country: Principality of Ealdbridge. :*Location: Atlantic Ocean. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! Nice I'll make a template for your flag and add you =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *User:horton11 *Vistania *Between Italy and Croatia HORTON11 15:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice Thnx. Will add you now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC)